Electronic systems traditionally have not been highly proficient at adjusting to user's needs or wants relating to input and output interactions. For example, a display monitor connected to a personal computer cannot do other forms of output. A standard keyboard has one layout (e.g. QWERTY) that the user can only change by purchasing a new keyboard. The inability of input and output devices for electronic systems to adjust based on user preferences or needs is a problem.
Input and output interactions can greatly affect user experience. This is especially true on smaller electronic devices and systems. Conventional inputs via button or key, for example, are typically limited to a designated or predetermined function. The buttons or keys are static to one size and not adjustable based on the user's size or desires. Traditional devices that attempt to handle applications that involve diverse inputs typically require a large number of different physical keys that take up a lot of space. Attempts at reducing the size of the keys so that they fit in smaller space often results in an inconvenient interface that makes accurate input extremely difficult. The key or button can be significantly smaller than a finger and susceptible to inaccurate manipulation.
Some traditional approaches attempt to utilize programmable input images. For example, some conventional approaches attempt to utilize a flat touch screen in which images associated with a key or button appear. However, typically a user has to look at the area of the touch screen associated with the input key or button in order to locate and properly register an input. Having to look at the area of the screen associated with a button or key typically means other activities (e.g. watching a movie, video game, operating a vehicle, etc.) the user is interested in are disrupted or occluded. In addition, the tactile response provided by a key cannot be accurately duplicated on such a touch screen implementation.